1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear seat apparatus wherein a seat back of a rear seat of an automobile is secured to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations have heretofore been employed for securing the rear seat of an automobile to the vehicle body. For example, as a configuration for communicating a passenger cabin with a luggage compartment by inclining the rear seat back forwardly, it has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59(1984)-70834 to position an engagement member between the seat back and the body, and to switch the seat back between the secured condition and the inclined condition by operating the engagement member. It has also been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59(1983)-91932 to provide a rear seat back lock device for restricting forward inclination of the seat back for preventing articles in the luggage compartment from being stolen. In the rear seat back lock device, a lock mechanism is positioned between the seat back and the body and is released by a knob operation to enable forward inclination of the seat back. Further, a keyoperated cylinder lock is provided on the seat back near the knob to disable knob releasing and to lock the seat back. Also, a sliding device for a rear seat back is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59(1984)-88331. In the sliding device, the seat back is divided into upper and lower halves which are connected by a hinge so that the lower seat back half inclines and the upper half moves vertically as the seat cushion is moved.
However, in the aforesaid prior techniques, the configuration is complicated, and many parts are necessary.
On the other hand, in the case where the seat back is maintained in the condition secured to the body and is not inclined, the seat back and the head rest have heretofore been secured respectively to the body and the seat back frame. However, in order to secure the head rest firmly, it is necessary to improve rigidity of the seat back frame and to provide a configuration for securing the head rest.